


Дяденька полицейский

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Humor, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Каждому совещанию нужен свой Капитан.





	Дяденька полицейский

**Author's Note:**

> Гидравёрс: Гидра победила, порядок через боль (преимущественно Рамлоу). ебанатство и мат.

–  _Рамлоу._  
  
Бля. Кажется, он слишком громко боднул лбом стол. Ну что ж поделать, ему, наверное, было просто не дано сидеть на летучках. Особенно с восьми утра. Особенно без Кэпа, – который, счастливец гребанный, сейчас должен был, кажется, скакать по минам где-то в одной из горячих точек.   
  
Рамлоу поднял голову и сделал морду кирпичом. Получилось знатно: вчерашние триста грамм снотворного придавали его лицу нужный градус суровости. Он еще с утра в зеркало пощурился минуты две. Зверская физиономия проспавшего ядерную атаку капрала.   
  
Пирс для острастки еще побуравил его взглядом и опять уставился в папку.   
  
– Катакомбы в Мишкольце не нашли. Бюджет непонятно по какой причине похудел на несколько десятков тысяч. В Канаде свирепствуют «жестянщики». Про самого Железного человека я вообще не заикаюсь. Зачем мы вас держим? Рамлоу!  
  
Ну что, что Рамлоу, смешной ты человек. Давай лопату, поехали в твой сраный Мишкольц. Отвернись только.   
  
– СТРАЙК работает над этим, – негромко заверил он, ощущая, что задница потихоньку приобретает очертания кресла.   
  
– Я уже месяц от вас это слышу. А результат? – Пирс засунул руки в карманы и прошелся перед стеклянной стеной. – Террористы давят все сильнее. Еще один взрыв на прошлой неделе, – вы, наверное, в курсе. Штаб настаивает на немедленном реагировании и жестком подавлении. А вы не можете в куче булыжников!.. Алло. Да. Уже?..  
  
Рамлоу оперся на локоть и отключился от телефонных баталий Пирса. Нет, террористы – это, конечно, хреново. А от того, как они в последнее время отжигали с гражданскими, вообще мозги набекрень съезжали. Школы, церкви, Гарвард тот же – и к чему? Насколько он помнил, пророки Жестянки всегда позиционировали его чуть ли не мессией для этого павшего мира. И какого тогда, спрашивается, хрена?   
  
Люди вокруг напряглись. Сели ровнее, кто-то пригладил волосы, кто-то поправил воротник. Чего там Пирс такого наболтал по мобильнику?  
  
– Вот и славно, – с гаденькой улыбкой протянул тот, убирая телефон. – Сейчас за все сразу и отчитаетесь. И в письменном виде все ко мне потом. Развлекайтесь.   
  
Он коротко кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Повисла тягостная тишина. Экономист из финансового судорожно начал копаться в своих бумажках, на ходу правя в них что-то карандашом. Рамлоу оживился. Он эти тараканьи бега уже не в первый раз наблюдал.   
  
Приехал. Несется. Сейчас пизды всем даст.   
  
Он на всякий случай тоже оглядел себя. Вроде нормально... Можно было расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Разборы полетов Кэп устраивал славные: обычно самые неподготовленные, судя по лицам, хотели с воем выкинуться из огромного окна и не мучаться больше. О, о, ну вот. Начинается!.. Нет, ну какая же он все-таки мразота.   
  
Капитан тихо прошел внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверь. Неторопливо опустился в кресло во главе длинного стола.   
  
– Доброе утро.   
  
В ответ раздались общие скомканные приветствия. Рамлоу осмотрел Капитана с ног до головы и склонил голову набок. Нет, этот точно никого не убивал в последние сутки. Но очень не против. Он еле слышно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо каждому по очереди. Двухдневная щетина придавала ему вид интеллигентного маньяка, только-только сорвавшегося в очередной запой.   
  
Капитан был зол, как черт. Надо было, наверное, все же заправить рубашку.   
  
– Сенатор Пирс вкратце поведал мне вчера основные вопросы, которые он хотел с вами обсудить. Я также ознакомился с имеющимися по этим вопросам документами, – он медленно моргнул. – И готов выслушать ваши отчеты. Мистер Эйдан.   
  
Экономист – новенький, кажется, – подскочил со страха и так и остался стоять на ногах. Пустился в пространные объяснения о дырах бюджета – разумеется, не по вине финансистов. Надуло, наверно.   
  
Ну и делал он это, конечно, очень и очень зря: Капитан вообще не любил, когда оправдывались. Он хотел отчет. Желательно с предложениями об устранении проблемы. Рамлоу искоса поглядывал на него, одновременно размышляя, где он, собственно, был, и изучая открывшиеся перспективы. Капитан очень убедительно расслабился в кресле, опершись на подлокотник и водя указательным пальцем над верхней губой. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы его сейчас по щекам исхлыстал всего. Или экономиста.   
  
Капитан на мгновение бросил взгляд на Рамлоу – скользнул по лицу, рукам и вниз, сразу под столешницу, кажется. Отвернулся, снова пригвоздил отчитывавшегося бедолагу к полу.   
  
Рамлоу вздохнул. Ему до сих пор иногда в такие моменты казалось, что Капитан его за глотку хватал. Аккуратно и вкрадчиво так, со знанием вопроса. Прижмет, повертит во все стороны и отпустит. Или нет.  
  
– Я правильно понимаю, что вы весьма смутно знакомы с проблемой? – скучающим тоном перебил Капитан экономиста.   
  
– Простите?  
  
– Где ваши числа, мистер Эйдан? Хоть одно. Например, тридцать четыре тысячи восемьсот долларов, которых мы не досчитались в этом полугодии. Очень жажду знать.   
  
– К-капитан...   
  
Ну все. Пиздец тебе, мистер Эйдан.   
  
– Вы лично эти деньги видели?  
  
– Нет...  
  
– Ваш непосредственный начальник?  
  
– Я н-не...  
  
– Кто-нибудь. Я не финансист, мистер Эйдан. Я солдат. Хотите, я объясню вам, как ребром ладони позвоночник перебить? А вы мне, наконец, расскажете, в чем проблема с нашим бюджетом.   
  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на свою правую руку. Рамлоу опустил голову и плотно сжал губы. Ну еб твою мать, Кэп. Ну не при всех же. Если Эйдан сейчас хлопнется в обморок, сам будешь виноват.   
  
Экономист не хлопнулся, по счастью – домямлил, что мог, и сполз на место, накинул пиджак. Мудрое решение: мокрая рубашка прилипла к его спине и производила не лучшее впечатление. Эх, Кэп, не жалеешь ты рабочие кадры. Хотя, впрочем, чего таких жалеть.   
  
Когда очередь дошла до него, две трети зала уже лежали в своих креслах, свесив язык на плечо. А Капитан все не унимался, с изощренным садизмом продолжая задавать неудобные вопросы и спрашивать с них неудобные ответы. Которых собравшиеся, готовившиеся к добренькому орущему Пирсу, не знали или не сумели толком сформулировать так, чтобы не подставить себя под дуло прямо здесь.   
  
– Агент Рамлоу. Что с Венгрией?  
  
– Солдат послали, катакомбы ищут. Местные не особо настроены на сотрудничество. И правильно: я б задаром тоже ни в какие пещеры не потащился.   
  
Капитан откинулся на спинку и устало посмотрел на него.   
  
– Материальное вознаграждение?  
  
– Так точно.   
  
– Мы с мистером Эйданом рассмотрим данное предложение, – Рамлоу краем глаза увидел, как тот нервно дернулся.   
  
– По поводу взрыва...  
  
– Позже.   
  
– Так точно.   
  
Ну вот и поговорили. В какой-то степени он Рамлоу даже бесил. Но немного – что ни говори, умел Капитан все на место ставить, быстро и без пыли. Раздавать живительные пинки тоже уметь надо.   
  
Все оставшееся время он провел, черкая иксы на своем листе. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
– Знал бы ты, как мне не хочется, – ответил Кэп, уперевшись затылком о бортик ванной. – Но их отчеты по большей части представляют из себя какую-то дикую чушь. Я даже почти не вчитываюсь.   
  
– Угум, – буркнул Рамлоу, аккуратно проводя бритвой по его шее. – Поэтому устраиваешь свои блядские Диснейлэнды каждый раз.   
  
Он стряхнул пену и перешел к подбородку. Кэп спокойно сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Последующая болтовня отложилась до более удобного момента.   
  
– А вообще тебе, конечно, идет. Не дрыгайся, а то порежу. Хотя мне лично ты гладковыбритым нравишься больше.   
  
Кэп приоткрыл один глаз и скосил его на Рамлоу.   
  
– Что? Это я так, между прочим, – он отвел лезвие и за подбородок повернул Кэпа к себе другой щекой.   
  
– Давай просто признаем, что больше всего тебе нравится меня брить, – расслабленно пробормотал Кэп, чуть глубже опускаясь в воду.   
  
Рамлоу приставил бритву к кончику его носа и задумчиво промычал нечто невыразительное.   
  
Кэп улыбнулся.   
  
– Наверное, так они себя утром чувствовали, да?  
  
– Считаешь? – фыркнул Рамлоу. – Ты слишком плохого о себе мнения. Давай покажу...   
  
– Брок. Брок. А ну убери. Богом клянусь, Брок...   
  
Рамлоу рассмеялся и вынул руку из воды. Неженка.


End file.
